The present disclosure relates generally to the field of aircraft radar systems. More specifically, the application relates to wind shear detection using aircraft radar systems.
Wind shear detection (e.g., predictive wind shear detection) uses weather radar to determine a high gradient of wind velocities in a localized area. Conventional radar systems emit a generally uniform, rectangular pulse of energy which reflects off a weather target and is received by the radar system. Doppler signatures associated with the radar returns are processed to determine the presence of wind shear. For airborne weather radars, wind shear detection can be difficult when smaller antennas (e.g., diameter less than 24 inches) are used.
Signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and signal-to-clutter ratio (SCR) decrease due to lower antenna gain and wider main lobe associated with antenna-size reductions. A wider main lobe results in more main lobe clutter. In addition, when smaller antennas are employed in smaller aircraft such as business and regional service aircraft, SNR decreases further due to lower lobe gains associated with lower power of the transmitter installed in those types of aircraft.
Therefore, there is a need for a radar system and method capable of identifying and rejecting ground clutter without adversely reducing signal-to-noise ratio associated with weather targets. There is also need is a radar system for and method of optimizing a transmitter signal for wind shear detection. Further, there is a need for radar system and method that uses a transmitter signal for wind shear detection optimized for use with smaller antennas.